


This Just Got Awkward

by Stu (stunudo)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAU Team - Freeform, BAU family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/pseuds/Stu
Summary: This is part of a celebration on my Tumblr. My followers voted on characters, tropes, and seasons and I pulled them out at randome to create a new One Shot. This formula was Matt Simmons during Season 1 with the trope "I accidentally confessed my feelings for you and Garcia recorded the whole thing." I hope you enjoy! xoxo Stu





	This Just Got Awkward

You hadn’t been to the sixth floor often during your time in the FBI, but that was mostly due to being staffed at various field offices across the country. You spent the first two years in Virginia after graduating the academy and then you were happy to be transferred to recruitment. Now, it was time for a change, as some of your own had turned on the very principles you stood for, your skills from recruitment were being used to suss out any remaining moles from the Believers Cult.

The BAU was the unit to take down the Messiah and make numerous internal arrests, though the conspiracy was still being unraveled. You headed up the steps to Chief Prentiss’s office to determine where you would be conducting your evaluations.

“Good afternoon, Chief Prentiss, I’m Agent Y/L/N,” You hovered in the door frame as the dark haired woman glanced up from her mountain of files and keyboard.

“Come in, Y/L/N.” She leaned forward and shook your hand, her nails were drastically short, but her hand was strong. “We have a potential case out of state, but let me walk you to the spare office so you can get set up.”

You followed her along the rim of the tiered offices until you came to one with dark wood cabinets and a thin layer of dust. “I’m sorry it hasn’t been used lately, but there are power cords and anything you could need.”

“Emily?” A rushed voice stopped behind you and you both spun. A blonde, colorful woman seemed to be bursting with information. “There’s another one, its time to wrangle my precious profilers.”

She in turn looked at you, eyes squinting and head tilting. “I know you...”

“Agent Y/L/N, I’m here to conduct follow up interviews after the mess with the Messiah. You must be TA Garcia, very nice to meet you.”

“No, that’s not it. I know you, from somewhere!”

“Penelope? The bodies?” Emily broke apart your introduction. “I’m sorry, but we need to brief and board. I’ll send a SA to help you get settled.”

You smiled and nodded, letting the women walk away at a brisk pace.  
_________________________________

**2005, Fort Bragg, NC**

**“That seems like a whole lot of office work if you ask me,” Sergeant First Class Simmons teased as you finished your presentation. He was tall and muscled, like many of his teammates, but he had a glint in his eyes that sent your stomach clenching ever so slightly.**

**“Well, I assure you, Simmons there will be plenty of doors to breakdown, if that’s what you’re looking for.” The rest of the men in the room jeered jokingly. “I’ll be here all afternoon if anyone has any questions.”**

**The afternoon went by in a normal blur, lots of repeat questions about different units and weapons, an occasional pick up line and two applications turned in. Delta Force was a prime target for recruits, but that also meant you were taking away from re-enlistment pools, your presence wasn’t always welcome.**

**“Hit your quota?” A sultry voice asked behind you as you starting packing up your equipment.**

**“Why? Want to add another title to your resume?” You countered, spinning with a smirk so obvious you tried to bite it back.**

**“How much time do you have? I have some, follow up questions.” Matt Simmons crossed his arms over his chest, watching you slyly.**  
________________________________

Emily and Garcia finished briefing the team on the slashed and stashed victims in Alabama. “We are still dealing with the Messiah case, so when we return we each will sit down with Agent Y/L/N from Internal Affairs in order to help her assess the rest of Headquarters for cult sympathies.

“Y/N Y/L/N?” Matt asked quickly.

“You know her?!” Garcia asked quickly, “because she seems so familiar!”

“Y/N is great, she was my recruiter from Delta Force,” Simmons smiled.

“Okay, good, because I can’t handle more mind probing at the moment,” Luke Alvez admitted.

“Hey, Newbie, don’t get me started,” Garcia warned.

“Okay, guys, wheels up in twenty.” Emily ended the side conversation. Matt lingered in the round table room, your smile and playful eyes running through his memories. He glanced across the bullpen at the newly lit office where he could make out your outline rearranging furniture.  
_____________________________

**2005, Quantico, VA**

**“Why do we have to do this, Y/N?” Matt wasn’t thrilled with being taped, but interviews needed to be saved as part of new agents’ permanent files.**

**“Protocol, Agent Simmons, rules and regulations,” You singsonged as he leaned back on the opposite side of the table.**

**“State your name so I can make sure the equipment is leveled properly.”**

**“Matthew Simmons, Sergeant First Class, Taurus, single,” He was not making this process easy on you. You rolled your eyes and played back what you recorded, even on a cheap camcorder, he looked good.**

**“Alright, everything seems to be working. Cut the cheek and we’re good to go.”**

**“If you say so, boss,” Matt’s dimple peeked through as he watched you bring out the required questions for his on-boarding process.**

**“Sergeant Simmons, you have been in the Army how long?”**  
_________________________________

The team was in the field and had sent the smallest amount of search parameters to keep Penelope Garcia busy. She let her fingers fly and was quickly reading through your personnel file in the FBI’s own secure archives. She wasn’t looking for dirt, but overlap, where had she worked with you previously?!

There was one thing that couldn’t leave Garcia alone and that was curiosity. She added Simmons’ name to the search and found the scanned copies of his application with your signature and initials on each piece of paperwork. Then she found an old photograph and knew instantly where she recognized you from.

“Oh, this is going to get me in trouble,” Penelope muttered to herself. She pulled up her home tablet and found a video file in a folder. When she came to your face she paused the six minute video, your face flushed with embarrassment. Still bright eyed and youthful. “Maybe Kristy shouldn’t see this.”  
______________________

**2005, some dive bar**

**“Alright, everyone, let’s get this night started!” Marino barked as the group descended on the nearly vacant pub.**

**“I can’t believe you reenlisted, man.” Simmons pinched his buddy’s tricep as you all waited for the bartender to make his way around to take your orders.**

**“I can’t believe you’re a federal agent, SA Simmons,” Walters laughed. His girlfriend, Tonya, was asking you about the benefits the Bureau offered as the guys sent for a round of shots for everyone.**

**“What is in the bag, Agent Y/L/N?” Marino asked looking at your messenger bag and purse.**

**“Work stuff, I didn’t want to leave it in the car at night.” You explained. “Did somebody say Jameson?”**

**And your night started with the burn of whiskey down your throat.**  
____________________________

“Hey, Rossi, we still invited over?” JJ teased as the team climbed out of the elevator.

“Of course, the wine cellar is always stocked, my dear,” Rossi deadpanned.

“Oh, I could use a drink after this one,” Emily lamented.

“We should find Penelope before we head out,” Alvez suggested. JJ and Emily shared a look, he was asking for the sass at this point.

“What about Y/L/N? Should we invite her, since she is still here?” Tara nodded to the only office with a light left on. Everyone turned to look at Simmons, he closed his eyes knowing he had silently been voted as the messenger. He sloughed up the steps to invite you along.

“You’re back!” Garcia’s voice crooned. “Family dinner?”

“Garcia, didn’t you have something you were going to show us at the next team meal?” JJ asked remembering suddenly.

“Uh, no.” Garcia tried to hide it.

Emily chuckled, “Garcia I know you were making something for Simmons’ one year on the team. What, isnt it ready?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“How are you this bad of a liar?” Luke teased.

“Well, some of us are honest humans that shouldn’t have to lie to protect their friends from potentially awkward scenarios that may have been unearthed jokingly.”

“Okay, now we need to see this thing.” Tara mused. “Just bring it, Simmons is tough, plus, Kristy will get a kick out of it too.”

“Wait, did you already call Kristy? Because that would make it worse.”

“Ready?” Simmons had led you back to the cluster of desks in the middle of the room. “Guys, this is Y/N Y/L/N, you have her to thank for me eventually making it to the team.”

“I hope it’s thanks and not regret,” You teased, waving to the group of elite profilers.  
_____________________________________

_Rossi’s Mansion, an hour later_

“Garcia, you know where the theatre is, go get set up as I wait for the food to arrive.” Rossi gave Penelope the side-eye as she had been himming and hawing about sharing her traditional roast video of the newest teammate.

You were confused at the exchange, but it wasn’t your place to ask. You turned to Matt instead, deciding it was better to catch up now than later in the week. “How’s everything?”

“Good, Kristy and the kids are great.” Matt grinned, pulling out his phone to show you pictures.

“Oh my goodness!” You gushed at the adorable little faces. “Can I just say, you’re welcome, because you so owe me, Simmons.”

Matt grinned proudly, “You can call in that favor until the end of time, Y/N. Kristy couldn’t make it, but she sends her best.”

“Okay. Movie time!” JJ called from the hallway.

Penelope stood at the front of a massive screen, Rossi had a real private movie theatre in his house! There were twelve reclining seats set in three rows, you quickly found a chair and got comfortable.

“Alright, so this was made before Agent Y/L/N was visiting and I had no idea what I had. So, don’t sue me, but enjoy the other bits, because I really did work hard on this.”

Everyone clapped as Penelope backed away to dim the lights. The video opened with a classic film strip countdown and found a tiny Matt Simmons playing outside with a British voice over the old 8mm footage. The scenes shifted to a gawky looking boy in graduation attire, earning him taunts and giggle from his teammates.

Then there were some shots from after basic training and a montage of pictures from his time in Delta Force. Matt watched affectionately as some of those faces were no longer around. Then it shifted to a night you recalled with mixed feelings...  
____________________________

**2005, some dive bar**

**The karaoke had sent your heart rate soaring and you returned to the group as Walters took the mic.**

**“Tonya, baby, this one is for you,” everyone hollered, while Tonya got all teary eyed.**

**Matt’s hand had slipped into yours and your breath hitched. Walters belted out the country ballad, Amazed by Lonestar as you were slowly led away from the crowds.**

**The ally was damp and smelled of dumpster and stale beer, you had left your stuff with the guys in a booth. “What’s up, Simmons?”**

**“I think you know, Y/N,” Matt tucked a hair behind your ear, his fingers were warm in the night air. “This isn’t going to work, but I just wanted to clear the air before we went back in there.”**

**“What isn’t going to work?” You were confused, the bar erupted into hoots and applause as Walters must have finished his song.**

**“Us.” Matt’s eyes were serious and apologetic. There were voices bursting from the bar, but you were frozen in place.**

**“You think that I like you?” you asked shocked.**

**“Ooooooo,” A collective note broke the trance you and Matt were locked in. Marino stood there recording you two, your youthful faces annoyed and shocked.**

**“Y/N, look, Tommy proposed?!” Tonya held out her hand in excitement, completely missing the unsettling moment you and Simmons had just shared.**  
________________________

You cackled and Matt tried to contain his own amusement, but it burst from him in subdued waves. The video continued, showing Kristy and Matt dating and then when he joined the IRT. Some choice videos of the kids as babies and him wearing scrubs in the delivery rooms, which earned plenty of ‘aw’s.

The video wrapped up with some goofy selfies and shots of Matt sleeping on their unit’s jet. And ended with a shot of Matt in his kevlar surrounded by stars. Matt Simmons, Profiler, Superhero and Hot Dad. Everyone cheered, the lights went up and Penelope attacked.

“What was so funny?! I thought you would be mad?” Penelope’s concern was so endearing.

“That was a loooooooong time ago, Garcia.” You admitted.

“We’re friends, Garcia. She was Kristy’s roommate. She set us up.” Simmons explained. “Great video, though there was nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” you smiled kindly.

“So, Garcia, when am I getting my roast video?” Alvez teased. The team laughed as she glared at him across the room.

Rossi sauntered in sipping a Scotch. “Food’s here.”


End file.
